twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sandra
Sandra, właściwie Sandra Ann Lauer, później również: Sandra Cretu i Sandra Menges (ur. 18 maja 1962 w Saarbrücken) – niemiecka piosenkarka pop i euro disco. Jej najpopularniejsze przeboje to „Maria Magdalena”, „In the Heat of the Night”, „Everlasting Love” i „Hiroshima”. Życiorys Wczesne lata i początki kariery Ojciec Sandry, Robert Lauer, był Francuzem, a matka Karin – Niemką. W tamtym czasie ojciec prowadził sklep z winami, a matka pracowała w sklepie obuwniczym. Sandra ukończyła Realschule, przez 10 lat ćwiczyła balet. Pobierała także lekcje gry na gitarze. Mając 12 lat wzięła udział w konkursie młodych talentów, po którym zaproponowano jej nagranie singla „Andy mein Freund” (został wydany w sierpniu 1976). Okazał się on jednak porażką komercyjną. Jako szesnastolatka została członkinią dziewczęcego tria Arabesque, gdzie obejmowała główny wokal. Największą popularność grupa zdobyła w Japonii. Kiedy Arabesque rozpadło się w 1984, Sandra postanowiła nagrać niemiecką wersję utworu „Big in Japan” zespołu Alphaville, pod nowym tytułem „Japan ist weit”. Za produkcję coveru Sandry odpowiadał Michael Cretu. Singel nie okazał się jednak sukcesem. Choć wyprodukowano wiele tysięcy egzemplarzy singla, sprzedało się jedynie 125 kopii. Kariera międzynarodowa Międzynarodowy sukces odniosła dopiero w 1985 roku utworem „(I'll Never Be) Maria Magdalena”. Piosenka ta stała się przebojem i zdobyła pierwsze miejsce na listach przebojów w 22 krajach na całym świecie. W tym samym roku ukazała się jej pierwsza płyta, The Long Play, która okazała się sukcesem. Przyniosła ona kolejny przebojowy singel, „In the Heat of the Night”. Pod koniec roku piosenkarka udała się w tournée promujące debiutancki album. W lutym 1986 Sandra przeprowadziła się do Londynu na sześć miesięcy, gdzie codziennie pobierała lekcje śpiewu. Zapisała się także na lekcje języka angielskiego w szkole London Berlitz oraz uczyła się gry na perkusji. Wtedy też ukazał się trzeci singel, „Little Girl”, któremu towarzyszył teledysk nakręcony w Wenecji. Na festiwalu Tokyo Song Contest utworem „In the Heat of the Night” wokalistka zdobyła drugie miejsce. Jeszcze w tym samym roku ukazała się druga płyta Sandry – Mirrors. Stylistycznie była kontynuacją brzmienia znanego z debiutanckiego albumu. Odniosła ona duży sukces, a pierwszym singlem zostało nagranie „Innocent Love”. Drugi singel, taneczny „Hi! Hi! Hi!”, poradził sobie na listach jeszcze lepiej. Kolejne przeboje pochodzące z tego krążka to ballada „Loreen” i energiczna piosenka „Midnight Man”. Na płycie znalazł się także utwór „Don't Cry”, poruszający temat katastrofy w Czarnobylu. W roku 1987 ukazała się kompilacja Ten on One (The Singles). Zawierała największe przeboje piosenkarki oraz dwa nowe nagrania, w tym przebój „Everlasting Love”. Trzeci studyjny album, Into a Secret Land, został wydany w 1988 roku. Prezentował on nieco inne, bardziej wyrafinowane brzmienie. Zebrał bardzo pozytywne opinie i jest uznawany za jeden z najlepszych w karierze Sandry. Płytę promowały cztery przebojowe single, w tym „Secret Land”, „We’ll Be Together” i „Around My Heart”. Kilka dni przed kręceniem teledysku „Secret Land”, Sandra uległa poważnemu wypadkowi samochodowemu, w którym otarła się o śmierć. W tym samym roku na rynkach anglojęzycznych ukazała się specjalna kompilacja Everlasting Love, a remiks tytułowego nagrania osiągnął umiarkowany sukces na brytyjskiej liście przebojów. Dwa lata później, wiosną 1990, ukazała się płyta Paintings in Yellow. Podobnie jak poprzednia, charakteryzowała się wyrafinowanym brzmieniem i poważniejszymi tekstami. Zastosowano na niej też kilka nietypowych rozwiązań dla muzyki pop. Z albumu pochodził przebój „Hiroshima”, zawierający antywojenne przesłanie. Kolejnymi singlami zostały „(Life May Be) A Big Insanity” oraz ballada „One More Night”. W tym samym roku mąż Sandry stworzył projekt muzyczny o nazwie Enigma, w ramach którego tworzył kompozycje spod znaku new age. Sandra użyczyła głosu w wielu utworach tego projektu, m.in. w hitowym „Sadeness”. Kolejny solowy materiał Sandry, Close to Seven, ujrzał światło dzienne w 1992 roku. Płyta zdobyła pozytywne recenzje, a promowały ją dwa single. Pierwszy z nich, „Don't Be Aggressive”, cieszył się powodzeniem, lecz drugi, „I Need Love”, okazał się komercyjną klęską i nie wszedł na niemiecką listę przebojów. W tym samym roku została wydana składanka 18 Greatest Hits z największymi przebojami. Promował ją singel z nagraną na nowo piosenką „Johnny Wanna Live”, poruszającą temat ochrony i praw zwierząt. Później nastąpiła kilkuletnia przerwa w karierze Sandry. Próby powrotu Rok 1995 przyniósł album Fading Shades, który Sandra nagrywała będąc w ciąży. Nie odniósł on sukcesu, chociaż teledysk do piosenki „Nights in White Satin” był często emitowany przez telewizję. Kolejne lata Sandra spędziła na wychowywaniu dzieci, od czasu do czasu udzielając się na płytach Enigmy. W 1999 roku ukazała się dwupłytowa kompilacja My Favourites, promowana nową wersją utworu „Secret Land”. Wokalistka powróciła w 2002 roku z albumem The Wheel of Time, który okazał się dużym sukcesem. Pierwszy singel z tej płyty, ballada „Forever”, zdobyła uznanie fanów i stała się hitem. Albumowi towarzyszyła duża promocja medialna, a Sandra po raz pierwszy od ośmiu lat dała występ w niemieckiej telewizji. Kolejnymi singlami zostały „Such a Shame” (cover przeboju Talk Talk z lat 80.) i kolejna ballada „I Close My Eyes”. Po kilku następnych latach milczenia Sandra powróciła do muzyki w 2006 roku, kiedy to nagrała piosenkę i teledysk „Secrets of Love” z DJ-em Bobo. Jesienią tego samego roku wydana została płyta Reflections z nowymi wersjami starych przebojów. W Polsce dużą popularnością cieszyła się nowa wersja „Around My Heart” – zajmowała wysokie miejsca na radiowych listach przebojów. W lutym 2007 ukazał się następny, długo oczekiwany studyjny album, zatytułowany The Art of Love. Był to pierwszy album wyprodukowany bez udziału Michaela Cretu. Jak mówiła sama Sandra, znalazły się na nim bardzo osobiste, dyskretne teksty, w których rozlicza się z przeszłością. Pierwszym singlem została piosenka „The Way I Am”, a kolejnym – „What Is It About Me”. Album zawierał także przeróbkę piosenki „All You Zombies” zespołu The Hooters. Wersja ta została wydana w Polsce jako singel promocyjny i stała się przebojem. 24 sierpnia 2008 Sandra wystąpiła w Polsce na festiwalu w Sopocie, w ramach koncertu poświęconego muzyce lat 80. Kolejny singel piosenkarki, „In a Heartbeat”, ujrzał światło dzienne w marcu 2009, a kilka tygodni później na rynku ukazał się dziewiąty studyjny album Sandry, zatytułowany Back to Life. Album miał bardziej optymistyczny wydźwięk w porównaniu z poprzednią płytą. Kolejnym singlem została piosenka „The Night Is Still Young”, nagrana wspólnie z Thomasem Andersem z zespołu Modern Talking. Teledysk do niej został nagrany na Ibizie. Jesienią 2009 roku ukazała się trzypłytowa kompilacja The Platinum Collection, podsumowująca całą dotychczasową karierę Sandry. 26 października 2012 Sandra wydała płytę „Stay In Touch”, która jest utrzymana w klimacie lat 80. Album ten został wydany w dwóch wersjach: zwykłej jak i deluxe edition. Wersja deluxe składa się z 2 płyt. Pierwsza płyta jest standardowa i posiada piosenki ze standardowej edycji. Natomiast na drugiej płycie znajdują się piosenki w wersji extended. Ponadto na rosyjskiej wersji standardowego albumu znajduje się piosenka „Russian Eyes”, która także jest umieszczona jako dodatek w singlu „Infinite Kiss" Życie prywatne 7 stycznia 1988 na Ibizie wyszła za mąż za Michaela Cretu. Mąż przez kilkanaście lat był producentem muzycznym Sandry i odpowiadał za jej największe sukcesy. W roku 1995 zostali rodzicami bliźniaków: Nikity i Sebastiana. Po prawie dwudziestu latach, pod koniec 2007 roku, ich małżeństwo rozpadło się. Jako powód piosenkarka podała „różnice osobiste i zawodowe”. Byli małżonkowie doszli do porozumienia w kwestii sprawowania opieki nad dziećmi. W roku 2010 Sandra Cretu wyszła za mąż za Olafa Mengesa. We wrześniu 2014 roku Sandra w wywiadzie do telewizji RTL wyznała, iż jest w separacji z Olafem Mengesem. Od końca sierpnia 2014 roku nowym menedżerem Sandry jest Alexei Perschukewitsch. Swojemu bratu Gastonowi (zmarłemu w połowie lat 90.) dedykowała dwie piosenki: „Sisters and Brothers” (1985) i „Dear God... If You Exist” (2007). Dyskografia Albumy Albumy studyjne Kompilacje Single Regularne single komercyjne Single promocyjne DVD Teledyski Zobacz też * Joanna Jabłczyńska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji